The Doc Family
The Doc Family, is a prestige family that has lived for millions of centuries. The family contains of heroes and villains, but not all the Doc's take this path. History When the human DocGod (God) became a God, he wanted his family to protect Earth in his absence. The other Gods agreed so and he told his sons in there dreams of there new goal. Some time after that DocGod realized that his sons weren't really capable yet to deal with the villain thing. He came up with the Power Form idea and wanted to bestow it on his sons. But in order for him to do this, he needed to travel back to Earth. DocGod created the Holy Platform and it's keys so he could travel from the God Realm to Earth. On Earth he encounterd his sons and bestowed them with Power Forms and the knowledge of it, after he was given the God Cards which he rejected. After this the other Gods entered Earth but there Godly pressure almost destroyed Earth. DocGod used his powers to suck them and himself back to the God Realm but left the keys behind. DocGod's sons, now dubbed the DocCounsel did what there father asked them to do. Goals The Doc Family has multiple goals. The main goal is to protect the Earth against evil threats and maintain peace in the world. Another one of the Doc's goal is to protect missing, hidden and lost treasures of the world. Most of the Doc's turn out to be treasure hunters, archaeologists and treasure guardians. They have to locate treasures, re-locate them or place them in the Doc Realm if they deem it necessary. Another goal is the Doc have to make sure that the bloodline will be continued. They have to make sure that they have an offspring who can have an offspring. As such, the Doc's have to protect the last person who is capable of maintaining the bloodline. Other Non-Doc's can also be assigned to protect the bloodline, like Maker, Schepper, Creator and DiamondLord. The person that is able to maintain the bloodline currently is Noa Doc. Information A Doc is someone who is conceived by a Doc parent and a Non-Doc parent, like Noa who was born by Colin Doc, a member from the Doc Family, and Catherine Doc, a Non-Doc. Furthermore, a Doc is someone who has natural access to a Power Form and whose DNA stems from one of the members of the DocCounsel and thus DocGod (God). A Doc has the power to access the powerful force known as the Doc-Up. Not every Doc has natural access to the Doc-Up and has to be learned by a Doc who has learned to summon it. Henk was the first Non-Doc confirmed to harness this unique force through ridiculous training. A Non-Doc is an "outsider" who is married to a Doc, like Catherine or Henk. Traditionally, these Non-Doc's don't have the privilege of a Power Form nor have access to the Doc-Up. Coincidentally the aforementioned Non-Doc's have individually received a Power Form. While Henk gained one after stepping on the DocSoul, Catherine's Power Form origin remains unknown. Despite that, regular Non-Doc's still have too follow the rules of the Doc's but they also gain special privileges and access to their immense knowledge and resources. The DocCounsel are the ones who maintain and uphold the Doc laws and rules. When a Doc breaks one of those laws, the DocCounsel puts him/her on trial and listen to their plea and defense on why they did what they did. When all the four members find the defendant guilty, he/she in most cases will be stripped from his/her Power Form and all the Doc privileges. Additional verdicts can also be used, depending of what the Doc did. Their word is final and cannot be overruled. Known Members *DocGod (1st generation); **4 unnamed sons A.K.A: The Doc Counsel. (2nd generation); ***H.G. Doc; ****Rodney Doc; *****James Doc; ******Colin Doc; ******Catherine Doc (spouse); *******Noa Doc; *******Henk Doc (spouse); ******Baron Doc; ******Alex Doc; *****Dalon Doc; ******Unnamed son; *****2 other unnamed brothers. Doc Family Power Forms Every Doc gains a Power Form when they reach their 10th birthday. This is a list of known Doc members and their known Power Forms: *Alex Doc - Rat; *Baron Doc - KnightLord; *Catherine Doc - FireRider; *Colin Doc - Pharaoh; *Dalon Doc - RocketWarrior; *DocGod - DocGod; *Henk Doc - Telicis; *James Doc - OldDrox; *Noa Doc - Celestial; *Rodney Doc - Unknown. Laws and Rules A Doc is born as a neutral child. When they reach the age of ten, they themselves choose their affliction. Good or Evil. Every children will do good and bad things in their young life. This rarely doesn't show if a child will become Good or Evil. Even the nicest children can turn Evil. A Doc can change his morality at any time in their life. The number one rule of the Doc's is that no Doc can live another live. Meaning that when they die, they are not allowed to come back to life. They can however choose to come back to Earth on their birthday for only 24 hours. When a Doc returns to life, they have to appear in Doc Court. The four sons of DocGod decide the punishment for the Doc in question. Because one of the Doc's goals is to protect treasures, a Doc is forbidden to destroy clues that can find treasures. Even for treasures that are re-located. When a Doc destroys a clue, they are stripped from their Power Form, title and privileges. It's a Doc's duty to prevent catastrophic events from happening by any means and to make sure that the majority of the human race survives. They however cannot break a law or rule to do this. A Doc cannot kill a human being directly for any reason whatsoever. A Doc also cannot kill another member of the Doc Family for any reason whatsoever. A Doc cannot also let a human directly get killed by their actions if they either hold precious information or know something important that is important too the Doc Family. A Doc is forbidden to commit genocide of any living and non-living species on Earth. A Doc cannot steal something of value that belongs too the Doc Family and either destroy it, keep it for personal evil reasons/intentions or give it to an adversary of the Doc Family. A Doc cannot also destroy something important that belongs too the Doc Family. A Doc can also not reveal secret or precious information too outsiders as well as the public. These secrets include the revelation of the existence of the Gods as that may disturb, disrespect of disrupt any other religion. A Doc is also forbidden to start any sort of war with a group of people that may cause irreversible casualties. A Doc can also not side with any group and has to maintain a neutral position. The Doc is allowed to do anything in their power to stop the war, as long as it doesn't interfere with any other law or rule. 'Death' In the event that a Doc died from natural causes, their spirit will leave their body and transcends to the Spirit Realm. After their spirit left the body, the body will slowly disintegrate into thin air, becoming one with the wind. However, when a Doc is killed, murdered or otherwise dies by the hand of another being that being becomes cursed. Aldo the spirit will transcend to the Spirit Realm, the body will remain persevered and will remain that way until the "murderer" touches the body. The curse prevents the "murderer" from dying by conventional means, as well as preventing their body from aging at all. The only way to break this curse, and to destroy the body of the Doc, the murderer must come in contact with that body. As punishment, the murderer is not killed but rather gets completely destroyed from existence instead. Achievements This is a list of achievements that a Doc can obtain in his (after)life. A Doc can have multiple titles and is subjected to one title: *Legendary: A Doc with this title is considered to be legendary. A Doc with this title can have: **stopped an outgoing and brutal war; **discovered a long lost artifact; **defeated an undefeatable villain who has thwarted Doc's in history; **defeated many opponents in human form with ease all by his or herself; **an extremely powerful Power Form and having never have lost an official battle. *Guardian: A Doc with this title is considered to be a guardian. This means that a Doc has gone to dangerous proportions to protect certain artifacts and treasures. A Doc has this title as long as the treasure he earned the title from is not found. *Discoverer: A Doc with this title has found or invented something that drastically changed the world. This applies for technological and environmental means. It could also mean that they found something of great importance. *Exceedingly: A Non-Doc with this title gained, obtained or received something that only a true blood Doc can have. Only a Non-Doc can obtain this title. Known Doc's with Achievements This is a list of known Doc's and there achievements: *Noa Doc: **Legendary: Noa defeated her father in battle, earning the DocSoul. She stopped Evil Maker when he wanted to stay evil permanently. She also obtained DocGod (PowerForm) from the God himself. *Colin Doc: **Legendary: Colin was named the Greatest Warrior of all time. He defeated many powerful opponents and found many long lost artifacts. **Discoverer: Colin was the first who found one of the nine Diamonds of DiamondLord. *James Doc: **Legendary: James stopped the Apocalypse from happening thirty years ago. **Discoverer: James discovered the other two The Fire Wands that where hidden for centuries. *Dalon Doc: **Guardian: Dalon sacrificed himself so Noa Doc would not be killed. *Rodney Doc: **Legendary: Rodney defeated many supernatural opponents and most notably Lord Vampyre without his Power Form. **Discoverer: Rodney discovered the six moonstones that were believed to be gone. *Baron Doc: **Discoverer: Baron created the Diamond Wand that keeps the power of the Green Diamond in check. He also created the Talismans. *Catherine Doc: **Exceedingly: Catherine was the first Non-Doc who gained a Power Form. *Henk Doc: **Exceedingly: Henk was the first Non-Doc who was able to successfully summoned Doc-Up. Trivia *The Doc Family has the longest, most honorable bloodline in the universe. Relatives Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes